Hellbound: The Alpha Series
by TheDamnedIdiot
Summary: When a new addition to the Monstrous City Academy is delivered one stormy evening, two students begin to wonder who this mysterious stranger is and if the risks for taking her in are truly worth it.


**Hellbound**

**Hellbound and all its characters are property of me, Brianne Donovan. If for whatever reason you want to borrow something or someone from the story, please alert and ask me before doing so. Thank you, pleas read and review the story. Enjoy. – Bri **

A peculiar young man sat at his desk, letting the smoke of his cigarette seep through as he watched the raging thunder storm through his window. Turning back in front of him he began to read what had been typed down as his information.

Name: Rafael Terrance Cromwell

Age: 14

Species: Werewolf

Location: Cromwell Estates

Reachable Relatives: Lillian Cromwell (Mother), Rolf Cromwell (Father), Richard and Regis Cromwell (brothers), Maxine Anderson (Maternal Aunt)

Specialties: "Stalker" and "Mind-Games"

Weaknesses: None -Rafael snorts as this.-

Roommate: Raymond Deity Whyler (Mosquito-level vampire)

The young werewolf looks over his roommate's name, wondering where the imbecile might be. "School starts tomorrow night, he should be getting prepared," Rafael said to himself, "I'll not have his idiocy ruining my family's prestigious reputation…" he added ruefully. He heard footsteps and immediately put out the cancer-stick, not wanting any school officials to catch the smell too easily.

To his luck or maybe to his annoyance, a redhead boy broke into the door, carrying a blanketed bundle in his arms, tripping and dropping it in an undignified manner. The boy looked up through his glasses, red eyes panicked, "Rafael, Rafael – I found this girl out in the rain she sounds really sick!!!" he cried.

Rafael rolled his eyes, "What have I told you about dragging homeless trash into the dorm, Ray?"

"Aw, but she's our age, have a heart, will ya'?" the vampire boy pouted.

"Coming from someone who's heart doesn't even beat, nor has it ever," Rafael pointed out, his face still sour.

He walked over to the bundle, inconsiderately kicking it and observing it as it squirmed about the Maplewood floor, mumbling through the black cotton of the blanket. After about five minutes of observing and squirming a head popped out from the bundle to reveal as Ray mentioned, a girl about there age. Rafael wrinkled his nose in disgust – filthy lavender hair which covered her eyes, scratched and equally dirty skin, and was… indecent beneath the blanket. He noticed fangs in her mouth, leaned in to explore her scent under the grime and sweat layered on her, his eyes widening. "Well, this is new," he stated, almost sounding interested.

Ray blinked, running his fingers through his hair, "What's new, Rafael?"

The slick-black-haired boy turned to his roommate, "Go get her cleaned up – let her borrow some of your clothes since you're more her size out of the two of us. I'll not be rooming with an unclean urchin, much less a germ-riddled diseased one."

Ray smiled gleefully and scurried off, once again carrying the mysterious girl, Rafael heaving a sigh. "A multi-breed… this should be interesting."

"You don't need help cleaning yourself do you?" Ray asked, his face flushed as he stared at the naked female form in the bathtub.

The girl shook her head, still shaking. Ray guessed she was either nervous or just shaking form being ill. "I'll let you pick form my clothes when you're done, okay? If you need help with something call me… I guess…" he swallowed hard and closed the door.

He sat just outside, looking over his own information, just as Rafael had been doing.

Name: Raymond Deity Whyler

Age: 13

Species: Vampire  
Location: Cromwell Estates

Reachable Relatives: Lillian Cromwell (Employer), Rolf Cromwell (Employer), Maya Whyler (Mother)

Specialties: None

Weaknesses: All

Roommate: Rafael Terrance Cromwell

Ray sighed and placed the paper into his knapsack, stuffing it in carelessly. He had already laid out several articles of clothing on the radiator for the new arrival to the Monstrous City Academy, so all he had left to do is wait.

He started to ask himself questions about the girl only a room away from him – Who is she? Why was she out in the woods alone? How long has she been wandering around out there alone?

He would get a chance to have these questions answered sooner than he guessed for soon he heard the doors open as he turned his head to look at the newbie – and blushed even redder than his hair. Despite her long bangs, under the grime she was rather cute. She was in his long-sleeved black and white striped shirt and in a loose pair of baggy black slacks.

Ray smiled at her, "So, what's your name? By the way, looking pretty good there," he added with a playful wink.

She paused before answering, "Tsukino…"

"Tsukino 'what'?"

"Dun wanna…"

"It's okay; you don't have to tell me. Rafael might wanna know but you can just tell him a fake name or something if you want." He explained, still smiling.

Tsukino nodded, crouching on the floor looking meek while biting on her thumbnail. Ray sighed and continued to sit on his side of the room, watching her idly. It seemed like he wasn't going to get many answers from her tonight. Her name was good enough though… for now.

---

FINALLY! I've been telling my cousin I was gonna re-do this story for MONTHS. I like how this is so far. More tomorrow. Review please.

By the way, my last name isn't Donovan. I'm not telling you what it really is but I will tell you this - Donovan is a sexy last name. Why did I tell you that? I have too much free time. More at 11...


End file.
